


Risk v. Reward

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: Evil Past Lives, Gen, Oblique References to Slavery, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: Q is for Questions.Based on Trolius's nightmare snippet...
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1





	Risk v. Reward

North for now, away from Fallowmarsh. Trolius had time before he committed to a course of action, and he knew he could rely on Ash to keep the men in line if any had doubts.

It was a question of risk versus reward. Harrowhaven was easy money and a comfortable place to spend it. Further north, into the winterlands – well. Better money, for sure, but harder on the men, animals, and product. She had wolves too, and hers were territorial. Fewer men meant a higher share, and she would pay well. They would have to be replaced, though – decisions, decisions…


End file.
